Notícias do Brasil
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Aldebaran de Touro não é apenas Cavaleiro de Atena, ele também é brasileiro. Saint Seiya, Yaoi. Aldebaran e Mu.


**NOTÍCIAS DO BRASIL**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Gincana 4 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [brasilidade], Projeto Need for History,CDZ, Slash (Yaoi, que é o nome para animês e mangás), Aldebaran e Mu. Localização histórica: contemporaneidade.

Advertências: Nenhuma.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Aldebaran de Touro não é apenas Cavaleiro de Atena, ele também é brasileiro.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

Frase-tema: ["Aqui na terra 'tão jogando futebol, tem muito samba, muito choro e rock'n' roll. Uns dias chove, noutros dias bate sol. Mas o que eu quero é lhe dizer que a coisa aqui tá preta."]

Itens usados: [eu tenho certeza]; [garoa]; [correr na chuva]; [céu azul]; [olhar as estrelas]; [eu tenho certeza]

 **Notícias do Brasil**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Fora um dia tranquilo e de muita paz no Santuário de Atena. Os mesmos burburinhos, a mesma agitação de treinos e missões para os protetores da Terra em nome da Deusa Atena. Agora já era quase noite quando no segundo templo, lar de Aldebaran de Touro, era possível sentir uma agonia crescente. Os tempos atuais andavam difíceis para o mundo inteiro. Já haviam acontecido tumultos e passeatas também na Grécia, tão perto do Santuário. Um dia após o dia dos namorados do Brasil, comemorado em doze de junho, uma greve geral paralisara os transportes ferroviários e fechara diversos serviços no país chamado também de berço da civilização.

Mas não era exatamente com a Grécia que Aldebaran estava preocupado. Apesar de servir à uma deusa grega, seu coração era brasileiro, afinal de contas ele viera do Brasil ainda com seis ou sete anos de idade para ser treinado e envergar com orgulho a armadura de Touro.

Ainda se lembrava da garoa característica de São Paulo, de correr na chuva com hora marcada de Belém do Pará, do céu azul sem nuvens de Brasília. Ah, sim, porque Aldebaran jamais deixara de ir para sua Terra Natal quando podia. Ajudara em alguns problemas em Serra Pelada, há muitos anos, mas não houvera poder suficiente para ajudar em outros momentos horríveis de seu país.

Após a guerra santa haviam ficado um tempo presos, todos os cavaleiros de Atena, como se num limbo, até que Zeus lhes permitira voltar e as histórias que o taurino encontrara sobre seu país nem sempre eram boas. Não sabia que tantos anos haviam se passado.

Ele não estava "vivo" quando as chuvas de novembro de 2008 haviam destroçado Santa Catarina. Mais de cinquenta mil pessoas haviam ficado desalojadas. Aldebaran temera, ao ler a história, que Poseidon houvesse enlouquecido novamente, mas logo descobrira que o ser humano também podia causar danos, por vezes piores, que o dos deuses lutando pelo domínio da terra.

Vendo os protestos incessantes em seu país, Aldebaran agora chorava de agonia. Não podia deixar seus deveres e ir até lá ajudar, não sem ordens da deusa. Era difícil, pois quando mexiam com sua pátria tão amada não continha a emoção.

Uma batida na porta do quarto do taurino e Aldebaran sabia que era seu namorado, Mu de Áries quem chegava. Ambos liam muito bem o cosmo um do outro e, devido também aos templos muito próximos, qualquer agitação que um sentia, o outro era capaz de perceber com facilidade.

"Já está bem tarde, Alde. Quer dar uma volta? Passou o dia enclausurado assistindo a todas as manifestações. Venha. Estamos sem lua e podemos ir olhar as estrelas lá no Cabo Sounion. Quem sabe isso o acalme um pouco. Se quiser eu peço a Saga para ler no céu o que haverá em algum tempo, se toda essa situação difícil no seu país irá cessar logo." As palavras do ariano eram calmas e pausadas. Apesar da fama do signo de áries, Mu não era tão sanguíneo, a não ser em combate, quando era um adversário perigoso e difícil de vencer.

Mas esse lado não surgir quando estava com Aldebaran. O taurino enorme era um contraste ao porte mais esguio do ariano. No entanto, se completavam de um jeito que poucos poderiam compreender.

"Desculpe, Mu. Não estou com ânimo." A preocupação cruzava o semblante amorenada de traços fortes e bonitos do morador do segundo templo. Ele parecia frágil porque seu coração estava doendo.

Mu se aproximou com um sorriso calmo e abraçou o corpanzil musculoso, acarinhando as costas fortes do homem com mais de dois metros de altura e fidelidade aos seus ideais conhecida por todos.

"Ora, vamos, eu tenho certeza que em breve tudo irá ficar melhor. Não está vendo aqui na Grécia? Houve tantos protestos. Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos, Saga e Kanon, todos os nossos amigos gregos ficaram tensos e ansiosos. Houve também conflitos na Espanha que puseram Shura em um humor que Saga levou bastante tempo para melhorar. A Itália de Máscara da Morte também está tendo problemas financeiros, bem como a França de Camus. A crise é mundial, meu querido Alde. Além disso, se for algo realmente horrível, tenho certeza que a deusa designará um ou mais de nós para ajudar a conter a fúria e a insensatez de alguns poucos que perturbam reclamações necessárias no seu país."

Aldebaran franziu o cenho, intrigado. "Ué, como você sabe que são reclamações necessárias? É uma coisa nossa, nosso povo, nosso governo e..."

"Amar você não é apenas saber do que você gosta, mas de tudo que possa interessar ou perturbar sua paz. Fiz uma ampla pesquisa e também andei me atualizando em notícias mundiais. Uma das melhores coisas desses dias é a internet e sua ampla capacidade de nos fornecer informações. Basta filtramos para chegar à verdade."

"Mu... Você não sabe português..."

"Não tanto quanto você, mas eu pedi alguma ajuda e o inglês é quase a língua mundial, se é que não é... Compreendo sua apreensão. Estudamos história mundial e dos países como uma das milhares de tarefas de um santo de Atena, então compreendo tudo sobre o histórico de seu país, desde o descobrimento. Aprendemos, você lembra, sobre entradas e bandeiras, sobre ciclos da mineração, revoltas populares, sabinada, cabanada, a guerra dos farrapos, a república..."

"Mas como você pode se lembrar? Eu mesmo tenho uma ótima memória, especialmente porque é meu país, mas pensei que apenas eu tinha ficado empolgado e feliz por haver estudado tanto sobre história na nossa preparação para sermos cavaleiros."

"Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Amar você também é me interessar por qualquer coisa que o incomode. Eu estudei tudo de novo e sei que teme por uma revolução como aquela ocorrida em 1964, há tantas décadas, mas ainda presente como um fantasma na história do seu país. Aliás, ligue seu computador, vamos conversar pelo Skype com um amigo... Ele foi ao Brasil."

O susto de Aldebaran ficou evidenciado pelo aumento de seus batimentos cardíacos. Estava impressionado com a delicadeza, carinho, afeto, dedicação de Mu ao amor deles dois. Faltaram-lhe palavras, mas abraçou-o com amor e beijou-o antes de ligar o computador. Mu digitou alguns comandos, abriu o Skype e logo foi possível ver ninguém menos que Albion de Cefeu, o Cavaleiro de Prata mestre de Shun de Andrômeda e nascido na Argentina.

"Olá Aldebaran. Mu tomou a liberdade de pedir-me que desse uma olhada em seu país, uma vez que eu estava antes em Buenos Aires tratando de alguns assuntos."

"Eu... Não sei como agradecer." Aldebaran tinha os olhos cheios de água. Numa incrível coincidência, Albion também era taurino.

"Não é preciso." Respondeu Albion com um sorriso calmo enquanto narrava tudo que havia visto nos quatro dias desde que chegara ao país do santo dourado de touro. Contou das manifestações, das brigas, da ação da polícia, de como era bonito ver todos unidos e emocionou Aldebaran com algumas imagens, cartazes e cenas de puro exercício da liberdade e da manifestação pacífica. Numa das cenas, um manifestante entoava uma música de que o taurino de ouro se lembrava. Era Chico Buarque. Aldebaran entoou junto com o manifestante no vídeo.

"Aqui na terra 'tão jogando futebol, tem muito samba, muito choro e rock'n' roll. Uns dias chove, noutros dias bate sol. Mas o que eu quero é lhe dizer que a coisa aqui tá preta."

Mu abraçou o namorado com carinho entendendo o significado daquela música e sabendo que, se já não tinha um país pelo qual zelar, poderia cuidar do país de quem amava tanto. Talvez pedir a Atena uma atenção especial para o Brasil.

A transmissão ia findando e Albion apenas disse que os ânimos estavam exaltados em alguns lugares, mas que não parecia que haveria nenhuma catástrofe horrorosa como os atentados à bomba do ETA na Espanha num passado não muito distante.

"Seu povo é cordato e amoroso como você, Aldebaran. Tenho certeza que tudo chegará a bom termo. É um país lindo, tal como a minha Argentina."

Aldebaran gargalhou e os outros dois cavaleiros ficaram meio sem ação. O dourado parecia tão tenso antes...

"Desculpe, Albion, mas um Argentino elogiando o Brasil é como Hades dizendo que Poseidon é mais forte que ele... Ou seja, impossível. E não me venha com essa. O Brasil é muito mais bonito que a Argentina."

"Quem disse? Nós temos Bariloche, o maravilhoso Lago Nahuel Huapi de origem glacial, nossas carnes de alta qualidade e..."

"Mas Pelé é muito melhor que Maradona!" Aldebaran falou firme e forte.

"Vou pegar pipoca..." Falou Mu saindo de fininho. Combinara tudo aquilo com Albion. Sabia que despertar a brasilidade de Aldebaran em contraposição ao cavaleiro argentino faria o seu gigante pensar em coisas boas e talvez se divertir um pouco. Só não sabia se Albion ia dar conta de não disputar qual o melhor país, mas enfim, o que valia era a intenção.

Ou não.

O ariano sorriu, agora ao menos ouvia risadas na casa de Touro quando a discussão passou para samba e tango...


End file.
